the crystal star child
by Full metal catilyst
Summary: upon finding a crystal star child, Rosalinas way of life is changed forever as she returns to the mushroom kingdom and stays there for years and stays and with her new family she must stop the impending apocalypse that will fall on the mushroom kindom. This is my first fanfiction so please give me comments on how to improve.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the charge tears in this novel except Sophia, will and Diana, any other characters are property of the Nintendo company. As the next star festival approaches things are calm in the mushroom kingdom and across the galaxy: Mario and Peach are married with a single baby who they called William, will for short. Lungi is engaged to Daisy and are planning on ruling Sarasland together and Rosalina is wandering the galaxies collecting power stars as they come into existence and improving her knowledge of the Lumas in order to update her great library. The story starts with Rosalina who is currently investigating a newly formed galaxy. As they approach the first planet Polari shudders and goes to warn Rosalina that he looked to his side he saw her eyes and saw the anticipation that she was feeling to have found a new place and decided to subside his pleas to stop. Finaly, Rosalina set her foot down on. The ground of this new planet and gazed in awe as it reminded her so much of the blue planet on which she was born. As she wandered the planets surface with Polari at her side (as well as a few other sneaky star children) and suddenly they heard a cry not to far ahead and Rosalina instantly recognised it as a baby star child's cry. She hastily rushed towards the cries until she came across a small patch of grass where the cries were coming from and small twinkled of star dust were present; she then reached into the grass and pulled out a star child and as she examined it to check for ailments she noticed its colour, or lack of it, it was completely see through and appeared to be made from crystal. She turned and ran for the observatory almost knocking Polari down with the suprise. Over the next week, Rosalina kept the crystal star child she had decided to call Sophia as she searched her library for anything about crystal Lumas but found nothing and as she sat wallowing in what she saw as a failure Sophia came over so her and said "mam". Hearing this, Rosalina regained her senses and shouted "Polari prepare us for travel". Then, Polari entered wearin a confused look upon his face asking "why, lady Rosalina" only for her to say in a calm tone" I believe it is time for the star festival." The morning of the star festival came and a twinkle appeared in the distance of the skies of the mushroom kingdom and peach cheered with joy pointing to the glimmer in the sky and shouting to Mario "she's here, she's here" she was so full of happiness until Mario walked in with will in his arms saying to her sarcastically " I'm sorry honey I couldn't hear you over the sound of the baby you just woke crying". Peach hearing this snapped back into reality noticed will was crying and ran over as fast as she could binding him in her arms whispering"I'm so sorry." The baby hushed and looked a the sky laughing and cooing at the sight of the approaching comet observatory. The sun set and the observatory was over head and as Peach and Mario were on the castle balcony watching and expecting it to pass by as it usually would until it abruptly stopped over a hill near peaches castle and set down into the ground. Mario naturally assuming something was wrong sprinted towards the observatory which was quite in contrast to Peach who gleefully skipped behind knowing that Rosalina was fine. Rosalina waved her wand creating a flight of cyan shimmering stairs with a gold trim which we walked gracefully down the stairs and hovered straight past Mario and Peach and to a old toad with a brown hat with darker born spots, a grey moustache and a cane with a mushroom head and asked in a serious tone " do you have a library containing the information on your stars" Toadsworth replied in a confused yet formal voice" yes we do but may I ask why you want to know" she relied saying " I have found a crystal star child which has grown ill in the time it took me to travel here and I have no information on her kind so I need to do my research fast as Sophia isn't getting any better." Hearing this' peach begun to panic as she heard one of the Lumas were ill so she gave Will to Mario and ran past Rosalina grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the castle suprising Rosalina who was slightly dazed by the reaction. As Rosalina snapped out of her confusion she became aware of the fact she was moving down the corridor at a break neck pace until she stuck her heels in the ground asking the princess in pink why she was doing this and peach turned to reply teary eyed "the Lumas are your children and one of them are ill,band if my William was ill I wouldn't be able to wait so I decided to take you straight to the great star library". Rosalina, with tears in her eyes from those heart touching words said " let us continue then". Mario, not knowin what peach was doing ran after them but strangely couldn't keep up with the two women in heels; when he eventually caught up with them he just saw them searching the book shelves throwing books around trying to find some information on the crystal star child like where is came from, it's lifespan or what it would eventually transform into. When Toadsworth eventually caught up he trio he saw Mario blocking the doorway trying to prevent Toadsworth from seeing the library which Rosalina and peach had trashed in their search but mafioso efforts were futile as Toadsworth snapped his fingers and a couple of toads grabbed him and pulled Mario away from the door and as the toads looked back at Toadsworth with a smile on there face seeking thanks from Toadsworth they only saw a look of fear, shock and suprise on his face as he gazed into the library at the two princesses who had half but destroyed the library and they were unaware of his stare until he screamed " what are you two doing" Rosalina abruptly responded "research". Toadsworth muttered under his breath"we saved this library from countless enemy attacks and it was destroyed by the two princesses." The princesses searched non stop for three days and eventually ( after dismantling the library) passed out from fatigue. They wake to the sound of the doorbell, and ignored it as one of the toads shouted "I got it" but they then failed to ignore the door being slung open. The entire castle woke and a scream was heard from peaches bedroom and the entire castle ran to see if she was ok and assumed bowser had came for her again. Instead, they walked in to peach whimpering in the corner with a girl in an orange dress, red hair bearing a golden crown screaming at peach " what have you done to my library, I spent years collecting those books and arranging them and assumed that your castle was safer than mine and now you trash it" it was princess daisy of Sarasland who was also lunging at peach again and peach released an ear piercing scream until a sparkling wall appeared in front of her, it was one of rosalinas force fields. Rosalina stood there looking at them both sighing and said to daisy " I am so sorry for your library and I will sort it out before I leave, now will you please calm down, you are scaring Sophia" the cyan eyed crystal star child popped up from behind Rosalina and as they all stared at the cuteness of the little guy with tears in its eyes. Suddenly, Sophia drifted to the ground and closed its eyes, Rosalina was startled by this and with a wave of her wand created a cusion for the star child to land on which dispelled the shield holding daisy from peach but their brawl didn't continue instead, they went to see if the star child was ok. They quickly rushed to the observatory that wax still resting in a crater it created beside a nearby hill to talk to Polari and see if he could shed some light on the situation. After a quick examination, Polari told Rosalina that the star was ready to transform but lacked the power to do so and it would take a grand star to make it healthy, she stared at Polari as she knew that the loss of a grand star would render the observatory weak and then another thought crossed her mind "Polari" she said "why didn't you tell me this sooner" he hastily replied "I didn't want to lose a grand star until it was absolutely neccessary." Rosalinas face flushed red as she stared at Polari and said to him in a stern voice " Polari, you are my advisor we need to trust each other and you need to understand that this observatory and it's occupants are my life and I wouldn't put them at risk until it was absolutely neccessary so I need you to trust me as much as I trust you." The tears welled up in Polaris eyes as he hugged Rosalina whimpering until he said "I'm so sorry mama" Rosalina looked at him in shock, "you called me mama." He pushed away still shocked at what he just said to Rosalina and spoke out saying " would you like me to prepare the core to expel a grand star." She hesitantly replied "yes Polari ... Thank you." As Polari was preparing the core to release a grand star Rosalina was talking to the others ( daisy, peach, Mario, Toadsworth and luigi who had arrived with daisy his fiancé but stayed back as the drama had scared him due to his timid nature.) Rosalina started "due to the loss of a grand star I will temporarily be stranded here until I think of a plan to make the observatory fully functional again" with this news, both peach and daisy let out a small smirk and peach chimed in, " so you will be around more" Rosalina shocked said " I don't think that it what important right now". "Just making the lighter side of a situation" peach muttered, " I know and I thank you" Rosalina sighed. Cough, cough. All attention was drawn to Toadsworth who had just ,rather loudly, cleared his throat, "I will have a foundation created where you can securely set down the observatory and I am sure it will be easier for your ship to recover if it doesn't have to hover." A smile went across rosalinas face as she hovered over to Toadsworth and pecked him on the head and in response he blushed. Polari entered rosalinas study which was a new addition to the observatory and where Rosalina had been discussing things with the others and he announces "it is ready" a shudder went down rosalinas spine as she rose from her seat to her feet, as she stopped hovering a small pulse of light went from her feet to her wand and Polari said " a wise choose... Mama". She smiled and left towards the observatory base after being wished good luck by her guests. Rosalina went to the base of the observatory in a sort of dome under the core and placed Sophia in a small glass bed which Polari had connected to the main engine. She took of her crown and heels and held her wand in two hands... Within a single second a stream of cyan what appeared to be pure light was passing between the wand and the core until the core shrunk slightly and went a darker shade of blue than it was and with a shine of light there was a grand star was present in the room. Rosalina spoke to the star "please, help us, I know you earned the form you are in but I beg that you will help this baby star child." For a second the grand star appeared angry but it eventually began to glow brighter than ever before until it turned into dust and spread around the room, this brought a tear to rosalinas eyes as she had never experienced such a selfless act, even from the man clad in red but she knew she wasn't finished. With a final wave of her wand the dust left from the grand star was sucked into Sophia and created a blinding flash... As Rosalina covered her eyes knowing that the star child was transforming she was filled with anticipation to see what it would turn into as being blinded by the light she was more in the dark about this type of luma than normally. The light began to dim and as Rosalina uncovered her eyes to see what was there the sight overcame her, she stared in complete awe to see a baby human girl sat on the glass bed. As she picked up the girl she stared dumbfounded by what just happened and noticed that the little girl had platinum blonde hair and cyan blue eyes and a pale complexion just like Rosalina and she thought to herself ( did the grands star choose to make this child look like this or is it just by chance. As she went back up to the observatory base Polari and the others were waiting for her and asked what had happened not noticing the bundle in her arms, she showed them the child and said " it worked." Not sure how to react they all grinned and cheered before moving over to Rosalina to examine the child and she was bombarded with comments, "she is so cute", "how adorable" then Polari intruded in a panicked voice "what are we going to do with it", "it" Rosalina snapped, "this is one of my children... This is my daughter." Polari didn't know how to react he just said " yes mistress, I am sorry for my previous outburst". Rosalina just let out a light smirk an shot a star it at him from the tip of her wand saying, "it's fine Polari, I understand your skepticism and hope it will pass."The baby laughed at the sight of the magic and Toadsworth smiled sayin, "I will help you as much as I can."/span/p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It had been a few months since Sophia's transformation and Rosalina had created a new dome for the child's upbringing, inside this dome ( which is a lot bigger on the inside) was a vast lush and green field which was bursting with life, the ceiling looked like the most beautiful of skies and there was what appeared to be a sun which had a comforting warm glow and in the centre of the field was a small house. Rosalina spent a lot of her time in this dome which she called the crystal dome looking after the child which she now saw as her daughter and yet she still managed to look after the Lumas as much as she did before. Four years have passed and Toadsworth and Polari have been working to get the observatory into space but there efforts were futile. It was ath this time that Will (who had the look of his father with his mothers golden locks) and Sophia to go to school and peach and Rosalina took them to enrole at lady Toadettes school for the royal and as they sat in lady ts office with there children and this toad which appeared to be white with faded purple dots on her head she examined the forms and said, " which of you is princess Rosalina". After hearing this, Rosalina cleared her throat and exclaimed "I am", once again, lady ts icy stare looked up and said "I am afraid I need a last name on the forms for you and Sophia." Rosalina in shock said " I forgot" (meaning it had been so long since she needed it that she had actually forgot her surname) but lady t thought she meant she forgot to write it on the form and all of a sudden peach jumped in and says "toadstool" lady t says " yes I have your surname". Peach hastily shakes her hair and says "her surname is toadstool to" she winks to Rosalina and gets a smile in return. Then, lady toadstools face turns from her icy stare to a warm smile as she chimes "then I am glad to inform both of you that your children will be coming to our school at the start of the next term." Mario was a bit pre-occupied at the time as he was in Sarasland with luigi who was now a married man as luigi needed his help fixing the plumbing as there baby Diana had flushed a bob bomb down the toilet and luigi wanted it fixed before daisy got back from her holiday on delphino island with her parents. As Rosalina and peach met for tea in the crystal dome peach noticed there was something wrong with her best friend and asked "what is the matter" Rosalina replied in a solemn tone "is is so unfair" peach looked very confused and asked "what's unfair, is everything alright." Rosalina broke down into tears an in a bubbly tone cried the words "how can I leave, even if the observatory is repaired I can't take Sophia away from her life but I pro iced the Lumas I would help them find there mama", Peach took a sip of her tea and leaned over to hug Rosalina who happily accepted the gesture as peach whispered to her "you are wise and think of others before herself and I am sure that Sophia would love space as she is from there" Rosalina blinked, "oh my god how could I forget" peach pushed Rosalina up and looked at her saying "because you love her so much that she is your daughter no matter where she came from". Two weeks later Mario, luigi, peach and Rosalina were waiting for daisy at her castle and as daisy pulled up in a carriage and jumped out running up to Rosalina saying to her " I know how to make the observatory fly" Rosalina was in shock wondering how to reply and the others were all surprised as they over heard daisy and luigi walks up to daisy and says, "you didn't go on holiday did you". Daisy stood there said "no I was at the shine sprite library seeing if there was anything relevant about grand stars and it so happens that one of peaches castle stars, one of the power stars, and a shine sprite all brought together can create a false grand star which will become real once in space but it still has enough power to fly the observatory". Peach said under her breath "know it all", daisy flushed red turning to her cousin said "what's that blondie". Peach turned almost as red as daisy and squealed " what is that supposed to mean". They lunged at each other only to run head first into a sparkling cyan wall, in an instant they both turned to Rosalina and snarled, her eyes widened as they both turned to run at her until Mario grabbed peach and luigi, daisy. After peach and daisy had calmed down the five went into Daisy's castle to further discuss the grand star dilemma. They sat and ate a cheep cheep fish fillet in deep conversation until daisy pulled a glass container which contained a shine sprite from delphino island, Rosalina looked full of fear and that eventually turned into anger as she checked daisy shouting "how dare you hold a star in a container" daisy was horrified at the sight as Rosalina flicked her wand and the container shattered and the sprite flew towards her and she held it in her arms. After a few minutes in silence after Rosalina scared the room, Toadsworth waddled in saying " the children are awake and they are crying for mama" Rosalina instinctively jumped up and went towards the nursery unti she heard,cough cough. She turned to see peach and daisy as Toadsworth said "all of there mothers". Rosalina let out a quiet "oh" as peach and daisy giggled. As the sun set all except daisy, luigi and Diana left back for the mushroom kingdom. About a month later after the preparations were complete for making the new grand star and as soon as the children were at school, peach arrived at the observatory with one of her castles stars floating above her shoulder and Rosalina had a power star ready and they joined them with the shine sprite to create a false grand star which the core absorbed and the observatory was activated and begun to fly once again... As peach and Rosalina celebrated they saw a shy guy bearing bowsers mark retreating into the trees. As Rosalina stared at the trees in shock showing a slight hint of fear until peach reassured her "it will be fine what could he have seen."/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Six years have passed since the observatory was repaired but Rosalina has stuck around as her daughters life was there and the Lumas seemed happy so she felt like she was doing the right thing, she kept the observatory in orbit over the mushroom kingdom so she could go down easily on a drop ship the toads created. It is almost Sophia's 10th birthday and Rosalina couldn't wait as she had a special superise for Sophia and peach said she and Toadsworth were planning something to. Sophia had grown into a fine young woman who still had a look of Rosalina with her platinum blonde hair and cyan blue eyes, she wore a dress that her mother made for her, it was a pale violet color that had a golden trim and was slightly shorter at the front than the front, she wore her hair like her mother with a bang on her eye and a pony tail at the back. The morning of Sophia's birthday celebration and Polari pulled Rosalina to the side and asked Rosalina "do you have a present for young master Wills birthday present", Rosalina was in a state of shock and said " what are you talking about" Polari told Rosalina " the celebration is a joint celebration for Sophia and Will... Oh and we think we have found a baby star child on this planets moon" Rosalina shook of her previous suprise and said "I will go and get it and then I will find will a present" , Polari said "ok" and let out a short giggle realising she had in fact forgotten. Rosalina strolled to the flight deck where a small purple toad ship was sat there waiting and seemed to activate on touch. As she floated round the blue planet, she thought of her childhood on this planet and how she left with luma that poor star child that couldn't find his mama, she was overcome by the feeling of that moment when she flew away in a small ship similar to the one she was in now and left her family. As she sat lost in thought she came back into reality at the sight of the moon that revealed itself from behind the curve of the earth. Rosalina landed on the moon and walked across the surface loving every moment as she hadn't been to another planet in so long since she decided to stay on earth with her daughter. As she revelled in the thrill of traveling she was distracted by a little star bunny that ran past her at breakneck pace soon to be followed by another one. She reacted after a slight delay by calling upon her own star child a small silver one with cyan blue eyes much like hers and asked it to transform into its own bunny form to help her catch the two and convince them to go with her. She chased the two round the planet finding them hidden in craters and all sorts of other magnanimous places. She laughed in enjoyment as she had never had such fun in a while due to her busy schedule... Then she realised she had been here for almost an hour and needs to hurry up, I mean, for gods sake it is her daughters birthday. She pulled out a small bag full of star bits and the three star children (including hers) at the sheer smell of these honey flavoured, sparkly treats of all different colours turned and bolted towards her. She let them dig in and they didn't seem to mind that she was examining them (probably due to her calm and peaceful aura) and she noticed nothing wrong with them but they had a strange colour, one was black with white tipped paws and ears and the other the exact opposite that was white with black tipped paws and ears but both had stunning blue eyes much like her own star child. She also noticed there age as they both seemed to be the same age which was about 3 month old, she didn't question how they never detected them before now but asked them both in a quiet voice as not to startle them, " how would you like to come to my home with me." The two bunnies looked up and with a flash of light they turned into there luma form, one black, one White, both with blue eyes. They asked her, "is it nice there." With a warm loving smile she replied, "it is beautiful and there are lots of other just like you who will love and care for you." There faces lit up as they cheered "take us, take us." Rosalina luma ( her star child) and the two unnamed babies returned to the observatory to be greeted by Sophia who was sat just outside the crystal dome eating her breakfast and Polari who did't greet Rosalina just reminded her, "don't forget young master will." She gazed upon him with a blank stare and Polaris face drooped as they stared each other down to see who would give first until... OH MY GOD. They both turned to Sophia in a panic worried about what was the matter just to see her rubbing her face against the white bodied star child as she squealed, "you are so cute." The white star child floated giggling and said to the black one "I love it here" and the black star child which responded with what seemed to be a face pam. As Sophia hugged the star child which hugged back and Sophia asked her mother "what's her name", Rosalina answered with a subtle, "you know what, I don't know," both Sophia and her mother stared at the star child in anticipation..."hmmm, I don't have one." Rosalina and Sophia looked slightly disappointed but all of a sudden Sophia's face lit up as she asked the starchild, "can I name you," it curtiously replied, "I would be insulted if you didn't." After a few minutes thought Sophia blurted out, "aurora," and got a toothed smile from the starchild. SNAP. Polari jumped as Rosalina snapped her fingers and pointed at the black, blue eyed star child and said ,"how would you like to be the partner of a prince" the star child seemed ecstatic and Polari said, "what in jupiters name are you talking about" "it is the princes birthday and I have watched him grow up and know he would be the perfect partner for this star child and Sophia's his friend and seems to have a connection to aurora so the siblings won't be split." Polari seemed to agree with this idea and the nameless star child looked happy with the idea, "it is decided" Rosalina announced. As the moon rose, Sophia was in her room getting ready until Rosalina walked in holding a small package and Sophia asked her with a shimmer in her eyes "is that for me" Rosalina smiled and nodded before placing the package on the bed. Sophia dived in the bed and savagely tore the wrapping paper away to find a dress; the dress was shoulder less and once again a light violet colour, it was a long slim fit dress that got wider as it got closer to the ground and had a star shaped belt round the middle, it was laced with what appeared to be saphires. Sophia put it on instantly and sorted out her hair as she usually would, a bang over her right eye and a ponytail at the back held in by a silver bobble, to top it of she had silver thread woven in with her platinum blonde hair. Sophia gazed into the mirror to check her flawless pale complexion that was like it from her home in space, she had bright shining cyan blue eyes and full rouge lips; when you look at her you would think she was rosalinas blood daughter even though she was originally a starchild transformed into a human with the power of a grand star. The moon sat at its peak and the party had already begun ( in peachs castle gardens), Will was playing with his new star child which he had decided to call Astraeus until the microphone let out a high pitched screech as one of the toads said "testing, testing, 123." Toadsworth ran out and shood the toad now he knew the microphone was working and he stood there waiting for a few seconds before peach began to walk onto the stage. Silence fell and peach didn't seem to rush herself and Sophia and will were the only two not paying attention as they ran around with Diane laughing and giggling whilst playing with the star children. Their fun was disturbed by peach clearing her throat "cough, cough" this amplified by the microphone caught their attention, peach continued by saying, "would will, Sophia, Diana and Rosalina please come up to the stage" Diana and Rosalina both looked shocked at the mention of their name but went up anyway. As the four cautiously approached the stage, Rosalina still holding three packages they noticed four toads walking on the stage with four cushions which obviously had something underneath the piece of sil each had covering them. After everyone was stood still on the stage, Toadsworth walked up to Rosalina with microphone in hand and announced, "Rosalina, princess of the cosmos we invite you to join the royal family of the mushroom kingdom with your daughter," she stood there dazed until Toadsworth asked,"do you accept." With a smile on her face Rosalina said "of course I accept," with that Toadsworth went to one of the cusions and uncovered a small jewel encrusted golden necklace that bore the royal symbol and whispered, "I know you already have a crown so we got you this instead" she replied by giving him a small kiss on the head at which a hint of red filled his cheeks. He snapped out of his bliss and announced, "welcome princess Rosalina of the mushroom kingdom." Soon after, he moved to the three young ones: William toadstool, Diana Sarasoom, Sophia... Toadstool and asked "now I ask you three, the children of the royals if you would like to join your parent in the royal family," the three looked at each other before replying (at the same time), "it would be an honor" Toadsworth smiled before calling the three remaining toads with the cusions over. He walked up to the three beckoning them to kneel down and he placed a platinum crown with amethyst jewels on Sophia's head, a golden crown with topaz jewels on Diana's head and a silver crown with gold rimmed rubies was placed on Williams head. Toadsworth turned to the audience and shouted in a rather high pitched voice due to the excitement, "the future of the royals, you can now res..." Rosalina tapped him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "that's fantastic, please do it now" Toadsworth accidentally said into the microphone before turning to the young ones with a devilish grin. Rosalina, just like usual cleared her throat before handing the three packages to Sophia, William and Diana and they unwrapped them to find wands just like rosalinas except Sophia's bore what appeared to resemble a black hole on the end made out of gold and slowly spun, wills resembled a sun that glowed slightly and Diana's blinded her upon opening the box as it seemed to have a pulsar on the end of it that dimmed after a moment but still burned bright. Rosalina turned grabbing the microphone and saying, I welcome you to my family amongst the cosmos. The crowd cheered and Rosalina whispered to the others on stage,"your lessons begin on Monday" (she had discussed the matter with peach and daisy about educating the children). /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The children's lessons have begun and all of them seemed extremely competent in the magic of space as within the first hour all three had mastered rosalinas most used magic, levitation; but Diana seemed a bit distracted and seemed to look at Will and Sophia in awe and as this subject racked rosalinas mind as she had noticed the glum look on Diana's face and this distracted her. As she sat in deep thought a faint voice came apparent to her, it was Polari trying to get her attention; she snapped into reality (as she was in her own world more than everyone else's once she got into thought) and asked Polari to repeat himself,"excuse me" she stated. Polari instantly realised what had just happend as he knew her well enough to understand her and said "we have detected another star baby on the planet furthest away in this solar system, then, Rosalina jumped out of the big plush red chair she had been sat in while they were on break from lessons and shouted "Polari you are a genius" at which Polari replied, "yeah I know... Wait what have I done" Rosalina turned to him and explained, "Diana has been glum and seemed jealous of Sophia and Will all day and you just made me realise that it is because they both have partners and she doesn't" Polari sighed and said"so you are going to give her one to, "yes, the newly discovered one" she watched Polari and he nodded in agreement and she said'"I won't be long you can take care of the lessons while I'm gone." Once again Rosalina walked toward the landing bay and up to the purple ship on which she leaned and waited for something for about ten minutes until a small red luma came up to her with a bag, she looked in the bag and listed: butterfly net, bread, milk, jam... She gave the luma a star it and told it she forgot the water (which she noticed and thought to herself, not doing that again), it jumped after hearing this and it dashed away to get some. She began re-packing the bag and noticed her stuffed star bunny from her childhood and got it out and laughed whispering to herself, "little scamp" as the star child that brought the bag has known her for an extremely long time and it must have packed her bag like she used to. Rosalina scanned the area before quickly putting it back in the bag, she looked up to see the star child (Charis) with a toothed smile and a big bottle of water. With this, Rosalina got into the ship and waved at charis to come along and he got in the shuttle with her. As Rosalina was drifting towards the planet (but still a couple of days away) and luma and Charis were sleeping as they decided to take turns driving and it was more of a watch due to the auto pilot; she was once again was lost in thought as she thought about her students and if she made the right choice as they were so young and had powerful abilities, Sophia could manipulate black holes as a shield or weapon and could create things with a flick of her wand due to the grand star she had in her, Will was a lot like his father but more skilled with fire as he could release waves of heat and he could control the fire and it was dangerous, he made a fire dragon fly round the ship. Diana was a hole other story, she was such a peaceful spirit and she could create ribbons of light which so far she had only used in the crystal dome to grow a garden. She hadn't took her eyes of the space around her knowing she was on look out until Charis tapped her on the shoulder and said, "mama, you look tired, you should sleep." Rosalina yawned just hearing this and payed down in one of the beds that were installed in the ship which she had prepared for herself with about half a dozen plush pillows on a thick blue cover filled with koopa wing feathers and a soft satin sheet and all of this had been washed earlier that day. She snuggled into the bed and Charis dropped the stuffed star bunny beside her which she almost instantly snuggled into and fell asleep. As Rosalina slept she saw the observatory drifting around the blue planet just above the border between the mushroom kingdom and the badlands that bowser ruled over and then there was a bright flash and there was a crater where peaches castle used to be and one where bowsers castle used to be and at the bottom of the crater was a black hole. Then, a wave of fire fell other the forests destroying them completely before beams of light manipulated the burnt plants causing them to attack the cities. Rosalina assumed that it was wii,Diana and sapphire until a flicker appeared in the dream and she appeared to be in her own body as will and Sophia picked her up as Diana was pointing at something and preparing to run..."mama, mama, please wake up" she woke up to the teary eyed luma and Charis and she sat up sweating with tears under her eyes. She grabbed the two star children hugging them and asking what's the matter and luma sobbed back to her "you, you have been sleeping for days, snifle." Rosalina surprised by the news exclaimed, "I guess I must have been tired, I have been busy lately." Luma who was still young was sobbing still but Charis hugged Rosalina in understanding and he stood straight back up and said, "mama we reached the planet with the baby star child." Rosalina rubbed her eyes and put on a smile and gleefully spoke saying, "we'll lets get going." Luma looked up and smiled. Rosalina opened the ship door to be hit by an icy cold wind hit her and as she looked over the landscape and saw a land of ice and snow and remembered what Polari told her *we have detected another star baby on the planet furthest away in this solar system* of course it is going to be cold she thought to herself. They wandered for an hour or so before charis pointed out a blizzard, she looked,repairing to ride it out in the ship before realising that it was isolated and said to charis "come on" as luma retreated into her backpack. As they arrived just outside the area where the blizzard was and noticed light coming from the centre and forced her way into the storm. After a few minutes she reached the centre and saw the star child panicking and at the sight embraced it and hugged it and at this it seemed shocked not even realising she was there but as it felt the warmth of her body it calmed down and the storm slowed. Rosalina tried to speak to the star child but noticed its age and realised it wouldn't be able to speak yet, at this point she turned back towards the ship knowing it would be better if she took her (the star child) home with her. They arrived back at the observatory a few days later and were startled by the sight of a new dome just above the library, Rosalina as usual was welcomed by Polari who before she even asked said,"it is a school and training ground for the 'students'". She nodded accordingly before pulling a swaddled luma from the ship and Polari came over and looked at its skin which appeared to be flowing, Polari let out a short "hmmmm" to which Rosalina asked "what was that," he then turned his head towards her "it's just you seem to be finding a lot of new Lumas lately." She nodded in agreement "I know but this one is completely amazing," she stated; "why is that" said Polari looking at her with a quizzical stare, he then sighed knowing what was coming as she had a stuck up look on her face which meant she was about to explain something and god help him she did, "well polarin, this luma changes it's bodily structure based on its surroundings, on the ice planet where we found it it was as solid as a nice cube and now in our warm surroundings it is liquid." The star child woke up at the sound of a shuttle coming in for landing and Diana, Will and Sophia got of instantly noticing Rosalina was back and Sophia wrapped her hands round her mother "I have missed you so much" Sophia then turned her judging stare to Polari "he made us read books all week". Rosalina turned to Polari, "all week?" When she turned back she noticed that the luma she previously had swaddled, her panic didn't last long as she noticed Diana and it staring at eachother. As she sat and watched them she noticed that they were mirroring each other perfectly. Cough, cough Rosalina caught there attention, "I see you met your new partner." Diana turned to Rosalina eyes bright bearing a toothed smile,"AHHH" she swung round rosalinas neck which the star child seemed to mimic. Rosalina smiled at Diana "what are you going to call her"... "Chiona". After a few months, rosalinas students were more than competent at there individual magic,Will traded his wand for a pair of gauntlets crafted from stardust that both bore the symbol of the head of his wand as he saw the wand as to feminine but still wanted his powers, Diana had the head of her wand turned into a broach that allowed the light to flow through her and Sophia had her wand as well as a dagger with the black hole crest upon it. Rosalina walked into the dome which Polari created (it is called the battle dome due to the school house and battle field it contained) to see the students stood there looking eager and anticipating the words,"it's time for you to practice with eachother" there faces lit up at the sound of those words as they prepared for combat. First up was Diana and William, as the battle started and they stared at each other with fire in there eyes and will had fire in his hands to Diana's surprise so he ran at her and shot a fire ball at her, her eyes quite literally lit up and ribbons of light surrounded her and as the fire ball dispersed them she was gone;Will stared in confusion until he saw a blinding light appear from behind him at which he turned around to see her stood there launching what appeared to be balls of light, he retaliated by encasing himself with fire and when the two attacks collided a explosion of blinding flames occurred... When the dust settled Rosalina, Sophia, Polari and Charis (who had become another advisor for Rosalina as he became more and more useful) were suprised to see Diana rather torn up so they had obviously been fighting in the dust to and Diana collapsed. Will helped her up and Polari took her to the medical dome. Next, after a break Sophia and will stepped into the field and waited... Rosalina sent a shower of dust over the field signalling to start, Will ran at Sophia who seemed rather intimidating as she just stood there and as Will got close he conjured a fire dragon (knowing she was a formidable opponent) and she didn't even flinch, she just created a black hole which absorbed the heat and light of the dragon which dissipated into nothing. Sophia obviously enjoying herself put her wand into her sleeve and pulled a dagger out the other and yawned, this seemed to anger Will. Charis chuckled and Rosalina turned looking at him quizzically,"what's so funny" he looked back,"your daughter is a born tactician, she is making him angry which will in turn taint his mind and slow him down" Rosalina looked back with a proud look on her face and continued to watch. As Will flushed red Sophia began to levitate and she cut the air with her dagger creating a small black hole which was pulling the light around her into it, she was gone, will seemed angry throwing fire in all directions trying to hit her but before he could do Anything else he felt the back of Sophia's dagger (as not to hurt will) against his throat; at this point, the battle ended./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The lessons continued for years until Diana, Will and Sophia reached 16, they were all the best of friends but still had a healthy rivalry which helped them push themselves further, they appeared as siblings. Will had golden blonde hair just like his mother and a chiseled chin which seemed to be from his grandfather, he was determined not to grow a moustache like his father as he saw it as stupid so he was left with a muzzle; overall, he had a rugged handsome look due to his big build he had got through six years of training with Rosalina. Will shared neither his mothers or fathers dress sense as he prefered the casual look of jeans a t-shirt and a jacket that bore the royal crest. Astaeus, wills star child was as brave as ever but had decided that if the time came for him and will to fight he would use stealth in his dark star bunny form. Diana, had adapted her powers of light as a healer and she had long brown hair that went all the way down her back, she has been working at a hospital at which she was the most talented there so she was soon to be made an official doctor. She wore a nurses uniform that was shades of orange and yellow just like daisies dress and still wore her gold crown. She had a slim figure and a slim tanned face due to her fondness for beaches and blue eyes, and she had a set of red, thin lips but she was a beautiful young lady anyway. Chiona (her star child) loved to help her with her healing and they had found out that her body created water of its own that was rich in minerals and vitamins which gave it healing properties that it used to help in making medicine and caring for patients. Sophia still wore her hair in the same way as six years ago: a bang over her right eye, a ponytail at the back which was now held by a diamond crunchie and her hair was laced with shiny silver thread. Her crown which was traditionally quite small for princesses she had re-sized so it fit her wrist like a cuff. She wore a pair of jeans, a small vest with a diamond on the chest and a full length coat with a fur trim and a hood (basically, she was pulling of the Mage look). She had cyan blue eyes, full red lips and fair skin. Her star child aurora was as loud as ever but fast and it made full use of that in stealth just like her brother Astraeus. Sophia had a perfect athletic, hour glass physique from her years of endless training. Anyway, back to the story. Peach had called a meeting in her palace due to the increased activity in the dark lands (bowsers territory) and peach had invited all her allies. Around the table was peach, and Mario who had ascended to king and queen due to the death of peaches parents that had happend four years ago, luigi and daisy, king and queen of Sarasland who were now official alludes of the mushroom kingdom and an extension of the toadstool dynasty; Rosalina was also there as she had a literal space kingdom as the moon where she found aurora and Astraeus now had a colony on it as well as the ice planet where she found chiona which rosalinas very own castle was in progress of building. Either side of Rosalina were Polari and Charis rosalinas most trusted friends and advisors. Also here was Yaruba the representative of delphino island, Toadsworth who was the shadow ruler of the mushroom kingdom for Mario and peach (and happy to do so) and professor who watched over the haunted woods of the mushroom kingdom. Finally, at the end of the table was Diana, head of the medical division, Sophia, head of magical investigation along with her two assistants who were both kameks as they had heard of the new division and abandoned bowser and will was sat there who along with Toadsworth and Mario was in charge of there army which they finally realised was neccessary. As peach looked round the room she realised someone was missing,"where is the toad brigade." THUD, a set of five toads walked in, a red toad lead wearing a head light and a vest followed by a yellow toad with bags under its eyes a blue toad in glasses carrying a sack of books, a green toad with a medical bag and a purple toad with a bandana over its face (these guys are basically the black ops of the mushroom kingdom). The meeting got under way, peach started,"I have asked you all to come here to talk about a serious problem, there has been lots of strange happenings in all of our kingdoms, Sarasland has been reporting lots of disappearances of its residents, delphino island has been terrorised by monsters Tajik ting the landscape causing the shine sprites to flee, the haunted lands have more boos than ever and I have been getting a lower count of stars in my castle than ever in the past 2 years." Everyone was paying attention in a cal manner until, "I fear king koopa is on the rise not only for himself but to make his kingdom more powerful." The toad brigade stood up and began to leave the room, cough turned to peach clearing her throat with a stern look on her face, "and where do you think you're going" ,"recon" the captain replied. "You read my mind" Toadsworth exclaimed,"but I want you to take Will and Astraeus, they are well versed in the art of stealth," the purple toad seemed insulted by this and was gone in the blink of and eye before it re-appeared behind Toadsworth ,"am I not sneaky enough for you father" Toadsworth turned quickly swiping the purple toads feet from under it with his cane and pointing it at the toads throat, "it isn't that your not sneaky, just that you aren't trained well enough," the purple toad seemed satisfied by this reaction and stopped there. Peach suprised by this event and stared until she remembered the situation at hand,"okay then let's keep going" the toad brigade will and Astraeus left the room and prepared for there recon mission. Meanwhile, peach took a list from a small cabinet in the meeting room,"Rosalina, I would like you to go with daisy and check our four combined libraries including to find out about the slime monsters that have returned to delphino island and try to work out why there is an increased number of boos in the haunted forest." They nodded accordingly before standing up and leaving now that they had there orders. Peach continued down the list,"Mario, Toadsworth I would like you to gather all our forces in a defensive stance in our kingdom and send message to the generals of our other allies armies to do the same." Like those before them they stood up and left. Peach continued,"Sophia I would like your division to continue the study of magic involving stars to improve our power aswell as to find out why the shine sprites and castle stars have been disappearing," making a more dramatic exit than the rest, Sophia flicked her wrist which summoned a black hole that her and her assistants disappeared into as she had figured out how to use them as a means of transport. After a few moments of astonishment peach continued, "Luigi, I would like you to go and capture as many boos as possible as you are the most talented at this" with a sigh from luigi and a laugh from they both de-materialised as that was prefered method of transport. Peach sniggered at the look of fear on luigis face as he left,"okay time for you two" looking at Yaruba and Diana, "Diana you are now a doctor and I want you to go to delphino island with Yaruba and Chiona as I need a face of our dynasty as we need to maintain peace at the harbour for our navy and I need you to continue medical development and there are lots of herbs and plants on delphino island as well as there own medical division, Yaruba I want you to help her in any way you can and take control of the island as the mayor has gone missing." "What" Yaruba's blue body wabbled as well as the sprout on his head, peach glanced back,"hurry or you'll miss your flight and Rosalina and daisy won't wait forever." Meanwhile, in bowsers castle. A shadow figure was sat in a large room surrounded by all kinds of strange creatures let out a horrendous laugh as he spoke in a deep, nightmarish voice,"they have been split, they are weak and I will soon have the power stars..."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sophia was in her lab with her assistants and she had 6 stars in there with her (not including aurora who was in her star bunny form snoozing as it was rather late. It hadn't been a secret to Sophia that she was originally a star child but she still saw Rosalina as her mother not only because she looked like her but the fact that she raised her with love and care. Due to the fact that she was a star child she had an unseen connection to the power stars and knew how to understand them and had decided during her education that she wanted to unravel there secrets. Anyway back to the lab, the six stars that were in there with her were one grand star which she had created her self with a shine sprite, castle star and power star in space, a z-tar or dark star which had always intrigued her as they had dark abilities they didn't have a malevolent nature but were as nice as any other star, a castle star which was the simplest and her theory was that all other stars evolved from these ones or the dark stars or both, a shine sprite which seemed to draw there power from the sun, a power star which radiated power thus there name and a green star which were extremely rare and were extremely powerful yet peaceful and were able to retain there luma form after there transformation. As she was examining them she noticed how calm they were except for the shine sprite and castle star which seemed determined to leave and the power star which seemed to be fighting some sort of illness due to its vitals but it seemed perfectly fine otherwise. She was examining the stats to hide from her assistants that she had hit a wall in her research as she thought that she would become the runt of the three royal 'child geniuses' (Diana, Will and herself)so she was trying desperately to find something to investigate except her connection to grand stars as she seemed more powerful around them as she didn't see this as important. A week passed and she hadn't made any progress and decided to group the dark stars and castle stars together as original stars as she decided that her theory of them being the star that all others evolved from was almost definite. She put shine sprites alone as they seemed to be a stepping stone of an unfinished evolution and adapted to draw power from the sun as they didn't have enough of there own. She placed power stars and green stars together as the infinite stars and decided the grand stars are the current primal stars that are a combination of all those before...light bulb, she decided what her next research topic was but also knew she would need permission to perform the required experiments. "Aurora get me a pen and paper" the star bunnies ears perked at the sound of her voice as aurora knew the tone of excitement well. As peach was sat reading reports from all her divisions she found a letter which she had received about two weeks ago and ignored as she was busy but now she decided to read it. Dear peach, I have decided to put further research into the grand star creation program and need your permission to perform star fusion as well as a permit to use the amount of the following stars: one castle star, two dark star, three shine sprites, one power star, two green star and a grand star, real if possible. I need these as soon as possible as I believe I could create a force that would prevent bowser from attacking us ever again. Yours sincerely, princess, Sophia Toadstool. Peach who trusted Sophia thought that this would be a good investment of stars considering most of them are running away anyway but she knew it wasn't her choice so she sent her personal luma, Plumb to the star representative of the mushroom kingdom, Chippy. After waiting a full month Sophia received a package with a letter that more a symbol she hadn't seen, it was what appeared to be a castle star in a circle with wings on the edge of it and a halo above. What should have been approached with caution and suspission she took with the opposite, she signed for the package from what she only noticed now was a ball of light with eyes and a mouth with a small pair of feet floating under it with a small star hovering above the top of its head which she shrugged of quickly with the thought 'that is for another time'. So she thanked him and went back to the lab and opened the letter. Dear princess Sophia toadstool , we are glad to inform you that your request is possible and quite honestly in refutable due to your background as you understand stars more than anyone ever and you were backed up by queen toadstool who more told us to do this rather than ask. Anyway we are glad to give you the stars you requested as well as a couple of minor stars as we hope they will aid your research. Yours brightly, elder spirit hiké. "Minor stars" aurora gazed up at Sophia only to get a shrug in return. Sophia opened the box to be greeted by a blinding light that rose ou and surrounded her and she smiled at them,"you are the future". Sophia had prepared her experiment and had a voice log going throughout it, as evidence even though she knew it was going to work. "Test 1 dark star, shine sprite, power star. Unlocking partition now. (After a few minutes of warping sounds) results as expected the three formed exactly like the grand star to create a powerful dark grand star which emits dark matter unlike light energy that the grand star emmited." Sophia paused the recorder and cheered "whoop,woop" she shouted jumping up and down. "Hmmmm, Sophia you could do the next one" blink blink, Sophia stared down in confusion until she realised,"oh my god there's more" she ran to the next glass container and re-enabled the voice recorder. "Test 2 dark star, shine sprite, green star. Unlocking partition now... Results are negative nothing happend. Moving to the next one. Test 3 caste star, shine sprite, and green star... A warping sound is heard and "woop,woop, ah damn it's recording. Okay final test, I haven't scientific evidence to support this reaction but since I have the minor stars I decided to try this, removing partition 4minor star, grand star, dark grand star and the green grand star that was created just moments ago... BOOM crshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That is what we found in the rubble of her lab, a toad in what appeared to be a police hat was stood in front of peach along with Rosalina, Diana and daisy who had just arrived back from delphino island. They all stood in shock not believing what they had just heard until Toadsworth walked up behind them after just hearing what was said "how many people know" the officer stood in confusion of his calmness "I came right here"... "Hmmm, good" exclaimed Toadsworth "welcome to the royal guard, you will not tell anyone of this, as far as anyone beyond us six knows she is injured." Rosalina upon hearing this swing round at Toadsworth planting a slap across his face knocking him a good six foot before he stood up rubbing his now red face,"I am doing this to prevent panic as I believe she isn't dead as they didn't find a body and what ever caused the explosion isn't there so I am recalling part of the toad brigade to aid you in your search for her."/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Will, had left for the dark lands with the toad brigade and just upon arrival they received a message that all but Will and the purple toad (ochre) and upon questioning this they got nothing but, "there has been an accident." Ochre and will shrugged this of as they knew that they would have been held behind by the others who were less than component at stealth. Anyway, as they were going through the dark lands they stuck to the shadows of alleys and trees which was harder than it sounded due to the lava pools everywhere that meant that there were little shadow aswell as movement as they could hardly move through lava. Moving through the dark lands they noticed lots of koopa troopas but didn't stop to talk about it as not to expose there possision. They travelled at night due to the increased darkness and slept during the day so they basically became nocturnal. As the sun rose, will noticed a small cave and pointed to it making sure that the coast was clear and he got a nod from Ochra so they both kept low and dashed to the cave. To their superise, the cave was infested with piranha plants, as Ochra went to draw his dagger will tapped him on the shoulder shaking his head. Soon after will began to do hand movements which he developed for different fire magic, this one created snakes of fire which crawled up the piranha plants stalk essentially burning and strangling them in complete silence reducing them to dust. After setting up camp, will heat blasted the area they were in to clean it and any metallic substances in the rock were heated and insulated to keep the cave dimly lit and warm as they went deep in beyond the sun lights reach as not to risk detection. Now they knew they could talk they discussed there discoveries during the day,"did you see the amount of koopa troopas around the border", "yeah and they seemed well equipped" as will responded to Ochras observation. Will continued, "did you see the ships bowser had over the country, they seemed different somehow." Ochras face went from calm to scared as he saw a pair of eyes just over Wills shoulder, he nodded his head at will as if to warn him; will hesitated before reacting to tis by setting one of his hands on fire and punching the space behind him only to see the eyes to move in front of him and he turned ready to fight... "You could have killed me," he had turned to see Astraeus and smiled,"you would be undetectable if it wasn't for your shiny blue eyes." The star bunnies face seemed angry but it was hard to tell due to its cute looks until it grinned and put on a pair of blacked out sun glasses. "When did you get those" will asked him with a quizicle tone in his voice. I took them of a month mole I knocked out on the way down. Ochra was sat there very impressed until,"wait a secon', why would a mole need sunglasses they live underground and can't see." Astraeus looked back "and how the hell would I know that, do I look like a mole to you." "Would you two shut up we have to sleep" will murmured as he rolled over. As the sun set, as if by clock work, Will, Ochra and Astraeus got up and left, as they ran through what appeared to be a vibrant forest and was now a charred black wasteland that carried ash on the wind. Upon leaving the forest they saw a large structure in the distance but were unable to make out what it was until, BOOM. A nearby volcano which the dark lands were riddled with erupted sending volcanic bombs in the air which lit the night sky showing a castle covered in spikes and on the front was a carved portrayal of bowsers head with the eyes and mouth lit. Ochra looked at Will to grab his attention and with a tilt of his head they both bolted into a mountain pass which seemed to lead to the castle. As they ran, Astraeus stayed ahead as look-out as his dark fur, speed and size made him harder to detect, they were stopped by what appeared to be a small division of a larger army due to there formation; Will and orca decided to break their silence in order to decide on what to do, after nodding to each other in agreement Will spoke, "we should sneak past," Ochra contemplated this for a second before shaking his head,"there are too many moving around it will be to difficult." After hearing this will almost seemed sad until a small smirk appeared on his face,"what if I distract them," Ochra sighed," and just how are you planning on doing that;" with a few hand movements, will made a fire in the shape of a man and with a few more it took the shape of his father and when will snapped his fingers it ran out and started fighting. Whilst the koopa troopas attention was diverted, will quickly grabbed ocrhra and ran onto a wooden bridge which Astraeus had been waiting on as those koopa so weren't vigilant enough to see him at night. As they approached the castle they began to truly comprehend the size of the colossal structure and just how well guarded it was. As they plotted on how to get into the castle they came up short not being able to find a entrance other than the main gate which was connected to the land by a draw bridge over a moat of lava and the worst part was that the drawbridge was only open during the day. "Your lordship" two shy guys walked towards the shadowy figure in a large room stopping at a safe distance. A pair of large red eyes opened and two nearby torches lit to reveal the koopa king who was severely scarred on the right side of his face. "What do you want" he growled the two shy guys shuddered at the sound of his voice,"we have spotted two people on the other side of the moat, we don't know what they're doing there but, well, what should we do." Bowser had a look of shock on his face before he mumbled under his breath,"they got further than I thought."

"Sir" the shy guys looked up at bowser waiting for a response, "send the bullet bills" bowser responded. Astraeus was hovering by the window in his star child form prepared to dash for the others only to be stopped by the shatter of glass and a hand grabbing him, "you think you could get away that easy, bwahahaha" growled a grinding voice before Astraeus blacked out. will had been waiting for hours,"I am worried about Astraeus, he may be fast but he doesn't have a change to defend himself, what if he has been caught... Or worse." Ochra hadn't heard a word as he was in deep thought imagining the sub-area under the surface as he knocked on the ground listening for a hollow sound, Klink,Klink. Ochra blew away the dirt to find the entrance to a sewer,"see I knew there would be a sewage pipe" he looked up to see Wills worried face and he released a sigh,"FOCUS, even if they did catch him which I highly doubt he wouldn't fight so they wouldn't have a reason to kill him but they can keep him alive to use him as leverage and if we get caught who's gonna help him." Wills eyes widened and he looked up to see Ochra prying the sewer open,"thanks" he muttered, beep, beep, beep, target sighted. Both will and Ochra looked up to see three bullet bills flying dead on target towards them so will and Ochra jumped in the sewer and heard the bullet bills exploding above there heads as all three tried to fly into the sewer at the same time. After about two hours of sewer crawling in the dimly lit tunnel, they passed the occasional koopa troopa which they dispatched quickly and quietly, they came out of a small sewer grate on the main island which was located right in the middle of some barracks filled with sleeping koopas. The two slowly and cautiously crawled out the grate re-placing the slab and leaving the room, after they got out of the barracks Will melted the lock with a fire ball so there would be less trouble later if they had to make a quick and loud escape. As they infiltrated the castle they found themselves in a maze of corridors and Ochra whispered to Will, "it is just one thing after another isn't it", as will laughed they heard something approaching from down the corridor, roof roof, a chain chomp flew past them as fast as a train them as they tucked themselves into a supply closet until it was out of sight. And they continued until they came to a corridor that was much bigger than the rest and had a red carpeted rather large width wise stair case going up to a very large door and there was a narrow stair case which was much darker than the other and was made of stone and appeared to spiral down. Will examined the two stair cases and decided that the one that lead up was to the throne room and the other must have been the dungeon. Will looked at Ochra, "well they've either put him in the dungeon or in the throne room, which one should we take." After a quick thought, Ochra took out a small note pad and drew this corridor on what appeared a map he had created on the way through and after looking over it a few times he looked back up at Will and said in a sort of stuck up tone that showed he had already decided," we should split up, you go into the dungeon your fire will help you see in the corridors but please put on this camera, I plan on updating the map based on what you see." Will took the camera before looking at Ochra as he realised, "you are going to the throne room," Ochra looked up at him and nodded, well my father would never forgive me if I handed the prince to bowser on a silver platter." Will seemed insulte,"but..." Ochra interrupted, "let's go before he darted up the red staircase to which Will shrugged and turned towards the stone staircase heating his palladium gauntlets to a faint glow to light his way. Ochra had arrived at the top of the staircase which seemed to take forever to get to the top as it seemed so long and stood in front of him was a gargantuan door which was padded a dark camo green with a spiked rim and spikes on the door. As he stood there questioning how he would open the humongous door, he took a step forward and it opened its self, his reaction to this was to hide in the edge of the door frame. As he glanced into the room, it was completely pitched and he smirked,"and I thought will needed light." As he walked into the room nothing seemed astray until he saw a cage hanging from the ceiling with Astraeus in it. He pulled out a rope and threw it upto the cage and climbed up. He whispered to Astraeus to check his condition,"are you ok, I am getting you out of here," the star child regained conscious and nodded as Ochra took out a set of lock pics and started to unlock the cage, click, the door swung open and Astraeus and Ochra defended to the ground before the two ginormous doors slammed, THUD, and from behind the door appeared two rather large figures, a witch clad in purple and wore thick glasses and purple lipstick and carried a wand which was hollow ended so there was obviously supposed to be something in there. From behind the other door walked a giant turtle like creature with yellow scaly skin and a white snout and a tuft of red hair and a pair of red eye brows and a pair of red horns, he has a large green shell covered in spines, clawed on his hands and feet and spiky cuffs on his biceps, triceps and neck, this was bowser. They both approached Ochra and Astraeus and grabbed them. Will was walking through the dungeon when he heard a echo through the corridors which he had all but explored the dungeon that came from the entrance but as he turned round he was greeted by hoardes of boos that had been following him through the dungeon. Startled by this sight, he thought back to the various lessons Rosalina taught him and ,lightbulb, he remembered a lesson luigi taught about ghost hunting about different types and how to catch them, he remembered a specific sentence, "if it isn't a boo blind it to expose its heart but if it is a boo try to contain it in a solid container." With this will began looking for a container until he saw a cell which had Mario written besides it and thought " if bowsers going to create a secure room it will be to hold my father." With that thought he began to spin around as fast as he could while conjuring flames, the vortex had suction as it is but with the fire that was sucking up oxygen the boos got pulled towards him and when they were all near him he finished his spin with a sweep to the right to throw the boos into the cell which he slammed shut in order to prevent them escaping.

After he had dispatched the boos he continued to run towards the sound with no further interruptions, bowser obviously underestimated him, he snarled at the thought of bowser not seeing him as a worthy opponent. When he reached the hallway the door Ochra had went through was closed and instantly suspicious so he ran up and the door opened automatically just as before. As he entered he saw bowser and kamila, the once empty wand kamila wielded now contained Astraeus and bowser was trying to catch Ochra but his lack of mobility rendered it futile as Ochra landed strike after strike with what appeared to be a stick of bamboo but the hardly made bowser flinch so upon seeing will Ochra went for the gold by sliding under bowser smacking him on the back of bot his legs which made him stumble and Ochra finished by hitting bowser on the back knocking him to the ground. After rendering bowser immobile he threw the note pad at will and threw the stick of bamboo that he was fighting with at kamilas wrist making her yelp in pain and throw the wand out of shock which cracked on the ground next to will essentially cracking and freeing Astraeus. Will was stood their with a note pad and Astraeus at his feet and he heard Ochras voice shout in terror, "RUN!" Will watched for a moment as Ochra was backed against the wall against the recovered kamila and bowser before he grabbed the note pad and Astraeus and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Peach, Daisy, Chiona and Diana were sat in the meeting room just so few days after they had found out about Sophia's disappearance and It had also been confirmed that Aurora was also missing as no corpse was discovered except those of a few magi koopas.

Peach started the meeting by pulling out a letter," I just got this from Will and it says him and Ochra have just cleared a piranha plant cave to rest in for the night and they should reach bowsers castle in about four days if their is no problems and I pray that there isn't." She then read on to a message on Ochra who had been a bit more detailed,"Ochra says he has noticed multiple air ships along the border and they look suspicious and slightly different to the ones we are used to, they have also seen troops amassing along the border.

As they sat there jotting down what they had just heard until peach turned to Daisy,"did you find out anything about the monsters on delphino island", daisy sighed,"no there is nothing for me to report about these monsters except that it is getting worse as they appear to be killing the surrounding plant life.","oh" Peach looked a bit disappointed before smiling,"well I suggest you try 's library he seems to have an unnatural interest in all things spooky, but I am afraid you'll have to go alone as Rosalina is busy searching for Sophia, but luigi should still be there hunting boos. " daisy seemed extremely happy about this but suddenly a look of confusion crossed her face,"what about Diana," peach gave a rather intimidating look as if to say it isn't your problem and daisy who automatically obeyed the older cousin stood up cautiously,"I think umm I should go now, don't want to be late, see ya," she turned to Diana giving her a peck on the cheek, "love ya baby." After this, she turned and left.

As soon as Daisy left, peach swirled to Diana, "I have a mission of the highest importance for you." Diana was scared at hearing this, she hadn't ever been trusted with important missions even though she could fight just as well as Will. "I want you to go to the dark lands, but I want you to have a specific target unlike Will, deception isn't neccessary but I want you to try and steal the plans for bowsers air ships as we need air defence but don't have it, you can use the royal funds to equip yourself into something battle worthy as a nurses uniform just won't cut it." Diana seemed in awe of the mission she was given, she had never been trusted with a mission like this, she jumped up with fire in her eyes, "I won't disappoint you." Peach giggled at this reaction," and I didn't think you would, but I must ask that you would return after a couple of weeks." Diana pouted,"fine."

Rosalina had started looking for Sophia and with the help of the toad brigade, she was no closer; they had Lumas round the entire world looking for her but no look and she wasn't in the dark lands as their informants in the dark lands hadn't seen her either. Rosalina had started to give up but Polari and Charis came up to her and both said, "we have an idea but it might be a bit of an inconvenience," Rosalina looked at them with tears in her eyes,"an inconvenience, this is my daughter we are talking about how could anything be convenient," Charis seemed to jump at this as it isn't very often she got mad and Charis wasn't as close to her as Polari was even though they had both known her just as long. Charis shrugged of his shock and said to Rosalina,"well the fact that a star was involved in the explosion suggests that if she did end up somewhere it would be in space and I thought you might know where a grand star would go". "I don't know where a grand star would go but I guess we could try the centre of the universe, for some strange reason everything happens there." Polari who had been pre-occupied by something during the conversation and said to Rosalina,"if we go we have to go now, the toad brigade has its orders and the Lumas are all busy and the next war council meeting isn't for another week," Rosalina smiled for the first time since she found out and with a swish of her wand,"let's go."

As the ship warped into its spaceship form and flew away a small area of space rippled revealing a wooden ship with propellers on top and a black flag with the face of bowser imprinted on it and in a small-ish chair at the front of the ship was what appeared as a smaller version of bowser but he had a bandana pulled over his face with a large set of fangs painted on it and a menacing little voice said," daddy was right, he will be so proud of me."

Diana was preparing for her trip she bought a new more applicable set of clothes for her situation, she bought a pair of boots that were light but well supportive and went about half way up her calfs, she bought a pair of shorts and a belt that could carry multiple tool that she might need for her journey, she bought a shirt with light silk sleeves a small back pack and a pair of sunglasses that doubled as night vision. Finally, she bought a staff with a crystal on either end as she prefered to fight with that weapon just like Ochra.


	9. Chapter 9

Diana, after getting prepared left for the dark lands with Chiona knowing that with only a couple of weeks before she had to be back she had to think of a fast way to get there but a vehicle would be to loud and she didn't want to be detectd until it was absolutely neccessary so she decided to take the slightly longer way through the frozen wasteland as I was mostly frozen rivers that she could skate down and koopas don't like the cold so she most likely wouldn't bump into any.

Without wasting any more time, she left knowing she could be there in three days,she traveled at night, something she had learned from Will with a faint glow emitting from her broach staying low and moving fast as not to waste time. She traveled for about a day and a half before she reached what appeared to be a border which was guarded by Mortin, Bowsers nephew, who was quite well built but not as tall as bowser and he was normally a white scaled reptile but he seemed blue and his eyes were blood shot and he was constantly sniffling... Wait, he is to cold, and a koopa. "Ahahaa" diana threw her hand over her mouth realising she laughed out loud and she looked up to Mortin who was sniffing at the air looking around as he was so cold as his clothes weren't as honed as normal. Suddenly his head shot towards Diana and he put on what appeared to be a charm and it was shaped like a sun, she jumped out, "where did you get that" she had examined it further to realise it was the exact same shape as the symbol on wills gauntlets.

As he put the charm on he seemed to heat up and jumped onto the frozen lake which the fort was built over and where diana was hiding and he stared at her before a plume of fire shot from out his mouth, she jumped as none of the koopa lingo were ever known to shoot fire and she launched an attack of her own as she skated towards him so she had more speed and mobility than him on the ice and she pulled out her staff and sliced at his arm with the crystal on the end breaking his cuff and sending blood over the ice which seemed to freeze on contact. Next, Chiona jumped from out the ice in ice form and swirled around Mortin freezing him up to the waist before he started exhaling fire which hit Chiona directly until she melted into waster form and fell to the floor struggling to maintain shape and Diana noticed this and bolted towards Mortin charging the crystals in her staff with light until they were leaving ribbons behind her blinding the koopa. When he regained sight Diana was glowing herself and she appeared as a blur and she disappeared for a breath moment before appearing in front of him placing her hand on his chest creating ribbons of light around his shell contracting until his sturdy shell cracked and Diana took her chance and with a twirl of her staff drove it through his shell causing blood to drip from his mouth before he passed out.

Diana immediately turned to Chiona to see if she was ok and saw a drop of martins blood drip into her watery form tainting it red before it returned to a clear form and Chiona began to ripple before she turned into a clone of Mortin and Diana stood there in shock, "oh my god is this permanent" Chiona looked back, "I don't think so" and the skin of the clone rippled turning back into her. Diana was stood there impressed, "can you turn back". Chiona looked back at Diana in disgust,"not that I would want to but probs I can still taste his blood in a droplet." Diana examined martins unconsious body and took the fire charm hanging it on her staff which turned one of the crystals red and she looked amazed imagining what she could do and turned to a bride round the fort, "we should go." Cough cough, Diana turned to Chiona who was pointing to mortins body which was pooling blood and said,"his vitals are dropping, he will be dead in two hours,"sigh" she took a small vial from her pocket and poured a single drop into his mouth and although he remained unconscious his wounds healed themselves and after seeing it had worked Diana and Chiona continued on there way.

After a few more days of traveling after stopping to rest and recover from there fight with Morton and to stock up in a town they had passed Diana and Chiona reached the dark lands and Diana surrendered her skates for a pair of knee high orange military grade boots to tread the harsh hot landscape. Chiona was delighted upon arrival to find that she had another form, a gas form, which enabled her to pass through the smallest crevices. After being there a few hours hidden behind a rock just staring at a map Diana decided who she thought would have the pland for the air ships, "iggy koopa otherwise known as hop koopa, he is the most gifted in technology and will most definitely have the plans." Chiona shook her head, "he would have them if they were still in design but now they will be with Ludwig von koopa as he is just the smartest as well as third in command." Diana looked at Chiona with a deep horrifying stare as Chiona decided, "fine we will just split up, but first." She bit Diana's finger taking a bit of her blood and imitated her exactly along with her clothes in some same way. Diana only looked slightly suprised,"fine but we meet here in two days." Turning away from eachother they bot simultaneously whispered,"good luck" before running away from eachother.

Diana had arrived at what appeared to be a fort on the outside with no security but she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as going through the front door so she examined the walls of the fort where she saw a small window which she could easily fit through. She decided to see what wills charm did to her staff, she sat on the staff and made fire launch out the end to launch herself through the window. Once inside she noticed there wasn't any security in here either and even stranger the walls she had just went through were surrounding a circus tent, she shrugged and snuck into the tent. Once inside she jumped behind the nearest cover a gun powder barrel, she could see lemmy koopa a rather small koopa with a rainbow Mohegan and he was balancing on a ball while playing with a chain chomp which appeared to be his pet. As Diana studied there movements she realised they were performing and were really quite good and she became enthraled in there movements until, clap clap clap. She looked up to see iggy koopa in a balcony stand behind a desk and she could see he was drawing and there was a shelf behind him filled with tubes and as she was sat there staring wondering what it was she whispered to herself,"the blueprints." Just as she whispered this, the chain chomp looked up at the barrel what she was hiding behind,"what is it" lemmy asked looking at the barbell, ruf ruf," oh is that it" lemmy took out a orange sceptre and shot a ball of shapes at the barrel (magi koopa) causing it to explode and Diana was launched across the room and she smacked into a wall. Once she recovered she saw the chain chomp coming towards her, knowing she couldn't dodge it she stuck her staff in the ground which the chain chomp crashed into the staff making it bounce back and the staff snapped in two. Diana had just watched her prefered weapon snap and she searched her satchel for another weapon and all she could find was a dagger, she dove to the remnants of the staff and grabbed the crystal infused with wills fire crystal and put it into the hilt of the dagger. The chain chomp ran at her again and this time she grabbed the other end of the staff and threw it through the chain rendering the chomp stuck. Now she ran at lemmy and she sped up until she couldn't be seen (an adaptation of her pulsar abilities) and appeared in front of lemmy placing her palm on his chest and her own light power and the fire from the dagger enveloped lemmy causing him to burst into flames while ribbons of light held him still until he passed out, snap. The chomp was running for her and she prepared to fight but then it saw lemmy and turned to him picking him up with its chain and ran out of the tent.

As Diana looked up at the balcony iggy was sat on he ignored her and instead of confronting her he picked up a small controller and pressed a button on it and steam valves shot out of the floor as it began to open, a platform rose from the hole that had what seemed to be Mario tied up struggling for freedom but he looked different he had not skin or clothes just what appeared to be empty space in the shape of a body, daisy wondered, was this cosmic Mario who she had been told about so many times by Rosalina during training. "If you want your freedom you will destroy this girl" iggy had caught Diana's attention whilst saying this as well as cosmic Marios but by the time they looked up he had continued whatever he was doing. Cosmic Mario turned to Diana before dashing at her with incredible speed to match her own, "so she wasn't joking about your speed eh", Diana said as she swiftly but barely dodged his attack, he turned to where she was now standing,"she." Diana grinned knowing she had caught his attention until she noticed home grinning to,"she owes me a grand star for helping her save her 'gate'." Diana suprised by this decided to use it to her advantage,"then let's escape this together and I will gift you something to."

Iggy looked up from his desk as there wasn't any sound or more disappointingly blood and he was shocked at the sight of Diana and cosmic Mario staring up at the balcony and he sighed,"should have guessed I would have to do it myself," he pressed another button and his balcony lowered to the bottom on the same level as Diana and cosmic Mario and his desk flipped round to show a table of levers, buttons and dials and he began flipping, pulling and turning them until cannons popped out of the walls shooing a dozen bullet bills divided between the left and right side of the room and cosmic Mario couldn't wait to start, the space around him began to shift and he disappeared and reappeared above one of the bullet bills and knocked it of course and he disappeared reappearing and turning the bullet bills one by one. By the time he had finished daisy had also begun and she stunned the bullet bills along with everyone else in the room and when they gained sight Diana was sat on iggy's balcony and all the billet bills were heading for him and Diana moved just in the nick of time for a direct hit.

Once the smoke had cleared they saw iggy who was... Stood behind them. "Mwahahaha, you think that was enough to stop me or any other koopa for that matter, that is nothing, especially for me and my grand star." Daisy turned to look at him and she saw the grand star flicker dark for a moment," you mean an imitation grand star" iggy's face flushed a shade of crimson,"maybe it is what of it, it is just as powerful." Diana laughed, "I don't think so, that has finite power that will run out once empty leaving you with a dead star", iggy's eyes went bloodshot,"it's got enough power to beat you," he took out a sceptre and stuck the grand star in it and launched a ball of light towards Diana, she reacted with her typical ribbons of light which grabbed and squeezed the ball until it burst into a shower of stardust that rained over the area,"my turn" daisy sniggered as she picked up the other end of the staff he had stuck in the ground earlier and shot it in the air whilst launching a ribbon of light at it which split into strips due to the crystals sides which she used to tie iggy up. She walked up to him with a small syringe and took a drop of blood,"I am sure Chiona will love that," then she took his sceptre and reached into her satchel me took out a small bag which was filled with dust and she sprinkled a small amount on iggy and he passed out and she released the ribbons dropping him to the ground. "Let's go" cosmic Mario said who was now sat on the balcony and had watched the whole thing,"not yet I need one more thing" said Diana as she walked upto the shelves filled with tubes and she pulled out one which seemed ready for delivery 'upgraded ship designs, send straight to bowser jr. She smirked and while turning she saw a design labeled, "star staff" she shrugged grabbed it and said to cosmic Mario," we should go before he wakes up." They both left and headed to meet Chiona.

Meanwhile, Chiona had just reached the largest castle she had ever seen about three times the size of Peach's and she hovered over a lava pool and turned into mist before slipping through the lock, she wandered through the castle looking for some sort of room that might contain blue prints and during her travels she heard two boomerang bros," why do we have to guard that stupid toad, he is chained to a wall it isn't like it is going anywhere," the other one nodded in agreement before saying,"shhh if Ludwig hears you we'll be executed." They both walked on to a staircase leading downwards and Chiona decided if she couldn't find the blueprints she might as well save a toad and followed them.

She always stayed a corner behind them and when they stopped she heard them continue,"looks like Ludwig is taking him for another round, he will be dead in no time." Chiona decided it was time to drop the rouse and she took mortins form and marched down the corridor, "SLACKING are we" the boomerang bros jumped to her booming voice, "no sir, lord Ludwig von koopa is interrogating a prisoner", "let me past" Chiona barged past the two and into the cell where Ludwig was beating the life out of Ochra and shouted"LUDWIG dad sent me for the prisoner and he wants him NOW." Ludwig turned to her,"you seem to have recovered well since I last saw you in the hospital in this very castle, what two hours ago" he whipped out a sceptre and shot a blue fire ball straight at Chiona and a ripple was sent through her body turning her into her star child form, Ludwig let out a wide mouthed laugh and Chiona who decide she couldn't beat him alone jumped down his throat making home gag," what the hell are you doing" she began to solidify the water in his body as he screamed in pain and she fazed through his frozen body and hovered to Ochras body and then thought,"how am I going to get him out" the two boomerang bros who had sat and watched,"you realise we will be killed or worse if we let you go," Chiona looked at him with a soul shivering stare,"excuse me." Both the brothers shuddered," or, we could help you get out," chionas face lit up,"well let's go," Chiona turned on a tap in the cell and froze the water in the pipes causing them to expand and blow up leaving a entrance to a sewer which they used to met up with Diana at the meeting spot and set of for the mushroom kingdom feeling well accomplished as they completed there mission and more.

Meanwhile, in the centre of the universe Rosalina was sat on the edge of the observatory," well she's not here and I have no clues left what am I going to do," Polari and Charis came up to her,"we have just received a true grand star they was found in the rubble of your daughters lab." Rosalina turned to them,"then what about the reaction that took place between the stars." The space near the observatory began to warp and spin and the comets and stars in the area began to move and a small white light began to appear until it expanded to about the size of the moon and out of the light emerged a small planetoid which seemed as if it was made to do so attach to a small empty platform and a large purple luma walked on board,"ROSALINA YOU HOME!" The large purple star child with a glowing ball on the end of its top spike and seemed to be wearing checkered blue trousers stood there until Rosalina walked round the corner,"Lubba it is so nice to see you, it's been so long" she ran up to him and hugged him, have the Lumas been behaving themselves" Lubba scratched the back of his neck," yeah they've been fine and some of them want to come here with you as this is more important, you know that I haven't seen you in over fifty years but when I found this girl she looked so much like you that I thought she must be family" a look of shock filled rosalinas eyes,"y,y, you found her" her face lit up,"where is she, Lubba where is she" Lubba looked back and laughed a bit before replying," she is asleep in the engine room."


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalina, Polari and Charis were all sat on the main deck of Lubba's planetoid/ ship, Lubba walked round pouring tea in everyone's cups,"she is sleeping at the moment but since we found her she we performed a couple of tests as we didn't know who it was or how she got to where she was without a ship," Charis listening decided it was vital,"where did you find her," Lubba looked and thought for a second," well I guess I should have known you would want to know, well, we found her sat on a comet much like the ones we use to power our ships but this one was different, once we caught it as it was traveling at extremely fast speeds it turned into a star bunny and begun barraging us with vicious attacks until it went to her and hugged her and passed out along with her and we collected them and they are yet to wake up from that a couple of hours ago."

Knock knock, Lubba looked at the door," looks like at least one of my children have manners, COME IN" as the door opened, Sophia walked in with aurora,"where are we," she said whilst rubbing her eyes and she looked up,"mama is that you" she was in shock as she had drifted in and out of consciousness many times just to see space and the comet she rode but now she was with her mother... She passed out again. "Sophia are you ok" Rosalina gasped as she stood up and turned to Lubba," is she ok, what did your tests tell you" Lubba had a delayed reaction as he had never seen Rosalina so distressed,"is she your daughter" Rosalina nodded, as tears came to her eyes," fine, she is perfectly healthy just fatigued and I must say she is the most powerful being I have ever seen, she has the power of at least three grand stars in her," Polaris face turned towards him," three grand stars she only has one" Rosalina hadn't snapped onto this and was just as suprised as Polari, "we should get her back to the ice kingdom ASAP and have her checked over and Lubba would you please stay with me and lend our ship your power, we can be there in three days tops," Lubba hadn't planned on staying but looked down at Rosalina's teary face,"I would be a monster to ignore mama." Polari turned to Charis," you go and prepare Lubba's ship and I will prepare ours, we leave in an hour."

On their way back, aurora woke up and walked out of the crystal dome where they had been left to be greeted by a group of Lumas, "your ok, what happend" aurora was still dazed and obviously still hurt as she muttered,"take me to mama... Important." Rosalina was sat in the library with Lubba talking about what had happend to them over the years and Lubba laughed,"I think you have had a much more interesting time than I have, all I have done is help a few of the cosmic beings try to search for cosmic Mario who has gone missing" Rosalina with a slight look of despair," have you had no luck finding him." Knock knock, Rosalina looked to the door, "one of them knocks and all of a Sudden it's Halloween, COME IN." Aurora walked in with the aid of two other Lumas who set him down on the foot rest near Rosalina's desk.

Aurora slowly began to rise onto his feet and looked up at Rosalina,"you need to know what happend in that lab," Rosalina had been looking at him with pity until he said this and she looked into his eyes," yes I must know, please." Aurora moved around a bit as he tried to get more comfortable and he rubbed his eyes before starting to speak," your daughters experiment worked, she used the three primal stars; the dark grand star, the green grand star and the true grand star to create a divine star as we decided we would call it if it worked but once the reaction took place the dark and green grand stars begun to react but the true grand star didn't but Sophia began to glow and she was pulled into the reaction through the safety glass and she merged with the other two stars and began to glow violently and I decided that I needed to try and save her and jumped into the reaction which caused me to share the power that she had received but she still contains the proportionate amount but then we began to glow and the radiation detectors in our lab went of the scale until we both blacked out and woke up on a random planet and I decided to use the power I gained to become a meteorite to try and carry her home and that is when Lubba found us and brought us to you."

Rosalina took a second to absorb that info and looked back at aurora,"thank you for saving her, I don't know what I would do without her and I will find a way to reward you but for now I would ask that you would be there for her when she wakes up," aurora seemed happy to be home and to hear Rosalina thanking her for her help and let out a grin,"I will go and wait, she shouldn't be asleep much longer." Rosalina, looked back to Lubba, her calm face now a serious one,"I've been having those dreams again." Lubba slapped his stomach making it wobble, "was it as bad as the last one," Rosalina sat there glass eyed for a moment,"they have been getting so much worse since I last saw you Lubba, I don't think I can stop it." Lubba could see the fear in rosalinas eyes,"what do you mean you can't stop it we have saved the universe twice over because of your dreams, they can't just show you an inevitable future, you Rosalina are the queen of the cosmos and you will prevent whatever you saw... What did you see."

Rosalina moved as if to tell one of her stories but had a much more serious look on her face,"I have done much to stop the dreams showing the destruction of the star observatory and the latest showed your ship attached to ours as we drifted through space, both of our ships dark and powerless but intact so i must ask you to stay but the other things are horrible, the children, our child prodigies; Will of stealth, Sophia of the arcane and Diana of the light are forced to fight for the mushroom kingdom and the rest of our empire as the true rulers are gone and darkness has fallen over the lands, I have seen many futures but none as dark as this one." Lubba stood there shaking at the thought," is, is it bowser," he stuttered, Rosalina looked up," yes and no, I sense he has a much greater evil on his side but I don't yet know what."

Knock knock, Rosalina turned,"for the love of god..." The door creaked open and Sophia walked in," hey mom I just came to tell you I was up and, well I don't want you to get mad but I lost my dagger and my wand, whoops." Rosalina smirked,"this is a bit to big of a situation for you to hide and I do not care about the wand as long as you are ok we can work without it now come here," Rosalina patted the seat behind her and Sophia ran over and snuggled into her mother," don't get me wrong, I have missed you but I really need to get some fresh clothes and a wash," Rosalina looked down at Sophia with a slightly worried face,"yeah, about that, I don't have any of your usual clothing so I had to make you some new ones." Sophia was slightly disappointed and stood up to walk out," it's ok don't worry."

After a while Sophia walked back in wearing a loose violet t-shirt that hung down over her thighs with sleeves that went down and stopped at the wrist on the inside and pointed over her hands on the right, she wore a pair of blue bell bottom jeans with a black leather belt and a star buckle. She also wore a pair of blue crystals on the back of her palms and a pair of silver heels. She wore her hair the same as normally and had silver bangles on each wrist.

After a few days they got home to find Toadsworth waiting in the ice palace and he looked eager to see Rosalina again and upon them arriving he walked up to the shuttle," I am so happy to see you all again and was thrilled to hear of Sophia's discovery but right now peach and Mario need you all there as everyone has returned fom there assignments, some better of than others but all alive." Next, he walked up to Sophia who had been raised as a princess kneeled down expecting Toadsworth to do the same but he hugged her instead," your weapons are being forged as we speak," he kissed her on the cheek before standing up straight once again, "if we leave now we will get there by nightfall." They all returned to there respective ships and set of towards the mushroom kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

As everyone arrived at Peach's castle the roster was pretty much the same as before but the representative of Delphino island is still in Delphino island and Sophia's assistants are busy with new research.

Peach, as usual stood up," ok, to start, Sophia your new weapons are waiting at the observatory for you as we tried to get them there before you got of but were to late," Sophia looked up with a smug grin,"thanks peach I can't wait to get them and try them out." Peach looked at her with a smile on her face," I feel sorry for the poor blighted bugger that has to see you use them, ok now down to business, Diana thank you for getting the plans for the ship, I heard it was quite and adventure but now I want you to work with Sophia to build the staff that you found he designs for in Larry's lair and work to optimise it as I believe it will be a great weapon with a bit of tweaking, oh and Diana how is Ochra doing. Diana turned back towards peach holding an envelope that she had just received form a toad in a white nurses hat she opened it and scanned down the page,"well, according, to this he should be recovered within a month as he only has flesh wounds and burned and is really tired." Toadsworth let out a sigh of relief knowing that his son was ok.

Peach picked up her pieces of paper and looked down her list before her glance turned to Daisy ,"how did your research go on trying to destroy the evil monsters that plague Delphino island," Daisy's face went a bright shade of red,"there was nothing I could find on how to destroy them but just like the last time monsters plagued the island they were liquid and I think these are to just much thicker and perhaps they could be frozen." Peach blinked blankly taking in what she heard and thinking of her next move," thank you we will send a kamek division to use ice magic on the monsters," Daisy's face turned back to its natural slightly tanned colour," glad to know I helped." Peach looked back at daisy knowing that she was indeed happy she helped," and now I would like you to return to Sarasland to continue your reign with luigi." BOOM a large crash was heard from outside the castle and everyone turned towards the large stained glass window and could see smoke and when they saw this everyone looked at peach who announced,"Toadsworth prepare the troops," Toadsworth began to walk towards the door, but before he could leave, the stained glass window they had been staring through shattered and an airship floated there and on it was bowser and bowser jr, he reached in and grabbed the stunned Mario and Peach who didn't know what to do while bowser jr took out a small controller and two bubbles floated in and got luigi and daisy, it all happend so fast but when bowser went to grab Rosalina Toadsworth ran in the way and with his cane stopped bowser in his tracks by pushing his cane at his shell and as he pulled away bowser realised that it had pierced his shell," arghh, we got who we came for, now no one can stop me even you, queen of the cosmos." He retreated from the window to show toad town the town that surrounded the castle in flames and Rosalina saw her observatory being attacked by koopa troopas and she bolted towards the window waving her wand and creating a path to the observatory that she ran across soon followed by will, Diana and Sophia who didn't know what to do and thought that it was for the best as four of the rulers of the toadstool dynasty flew out of sight and nothing could be done.

When they got to the observatory they saw the kameks protecting it as Sophia's new lab was on the observatory after the last one was destroyed and one of the Lumas came up to Sophia," sister, sister, I don't know what to do, your new weapons they are gone how will you fight," Sophia looked down at the star child that was obviously quite young,"I will manage baby, you go and hide." Sophia took of her heels, the star child hid and from rosalinas magic path emerged a very tired Lubba,"w,w,wait for me" he panted and looked around,"what on earth is going on," Rosalina turned to Lubba,"it's time to fight for the sake of the universe." Lubba understood and prepared to fight. Rosalina was waving her wand knocking down Koopa after koopa before she came into contact with Wendy a koopaling who was conjuring ice to skate on to swiftly dodge rosalinas attacks, Rosalina stops levitating and hovers down, a flurry of light going from her feet to her wand as she wasn't using magic to levitate and she tucked her wand in her sleeve and looked at the koopa with a grin. I am guessing you are Wendy koopa, Wendy looked slightly surprised,"how do you know my name" Rosalina still grinning replied,"your a koopa it is my job to know, and I know I can beat you with very little effort. With that Rosalina dashed towards Wendy her hands glowing blue and as she got closer Wendy noticed that the symbol on her wand tattooed on each of her hands and they were rotating as her hands glowed, Wendy created a wall of solid ice to stop rosalinas attack only to see it break into two down the middle and Wendy was stood there in terror wondering what to do and decided to stick it out and fight. Rosalina stood there after slicing the ice and saw one of Wendy's ice skates coming towards her and she moved to avoid it but the blade caught her dress cutting it at the shoulder and Rosalina tore it of and begun to move dodging Wendy's attacked as she kicked, punched and bit and Waited for an opening and she found it when she stumbled and Rosalina placed both of her palms on her chest making a star symbol appear on her stomach and it began to glow before Wendy began to get tired and the star grew brighter before she passed out and the star retreated into rosalinas palms and absorbed the power she stole, she turned and continued fighting koopa troopas.

Sophia had been fighting troopas aswell and she also came to a very large koopa with pink skin on his face and pink sunglasses. He stared down at her down his nose and grinned,"looks like I got the easy one, the powerless one, a real shame I was looking forward to fighting one of the prodigies, Roy by the way, Roy koopa," Sophia looked angered by this very insulting statement and looked up at him,"real nice to meet ya, Roy, but I am going to have to take you down, after all I am the prodigy of magic and science so sowy if I disappoint." Roy was obviously wound up by this and he tried to clobber her with his giant fist only to miss and topple over, he lauded on the floor looking for her before he felt something on his shell,"havin a nice trip are we," he jumped up and charged at her as she leaned against a wall with her hands in her pockets and she jumped over him pushing herself of the shelf and going into a backflip and landing behind him rotating on one leg to trip him with the other knocking him onto his back eyes clenched from the shock and when he opened them he saw her coming towards him jumping and spinning repeatedly each time until she was right above him and she flew down towards him planting both feet directly on his face destroying his glasses as she twisted after landing and he blacked out. When she turned she looked at the dozens of trembling koopas behind her and she winked and they all turned round and ran jumping of the observatory in fear after watching her demolish that koopaling.

Diana was soon confronted by Larry koopa who is quite small even though he is the middle child and Diana's first reaction was," awwww you are so cute," he looked angry,"listen toots I can't be bothered with the small talk lets fight." Diana looked back at him as if staring into his soul,"toots" the air around her began to sparkle as she absorbed nearby light and threw it at the koopa, it split at him creating a beam either side and looked,"bwahahahahaha," Larry laughed but the two beams behind him joined together wrapping him in the light and she picked him up as he was now completely blind from the light but he pulled out a sceptre and tapped the light that contained him and shadows absorbed it going down the beam down to Diana causing her to scream in pain as the shadows wrapped round her constricting her until she heard a crack, her broach had cracked and it released an explosion of light as it turned to dust destroying the surrounding shadows and returning all nearby light. Larry stared,"aww no magic what are you going to do, now you are a helpless little, puny, hum..." His feet began to freeze, thank you Chiona, the Lumas had just heard the commotion from the crystal dome and had came to help. Diana stood up drawing a dagger with a red crystal on the end of it and walked up to Larry who looked amused,"you think a flashy dagger will stop me," Diana smirked, oh I think it will" she stroked his face with the side of the blade and he let out a yelp of pain as his scales burned, she moved the blade and started slowly moving it towards his eye,"where is the king and queen" he trembled in fear as inches grew to centimetres and centimetres grew to millimetres and he began to cry,"please do not hurt me I do not know I swear only Ludwig, Bowser junior and daddy know I swear." Diana nodded removing a syringe from her bag and injecting him causing him to go to sleep, she also removed some lotion and put it on his burn instantly healing them.

Will had been getting the Lumas out but barely moved out of the way of a blue fire ball that came his way as he dived to the side punching himself onto his feet with his hands as he stumbled Astraeus came and kept him on his feet, will tuned to him,"thanks," Astraeus nodded before they turned towards the origin of the fire ball and stood there was Ludwig von koopa who continued throwing fireballs which will dodged," well if it isn't the prince, the son of a plumber and a useless princess who still can not stop herself from being captured, this should be easy, pointless but easy especially thanks to my new charm," will looked to see he had his sun symbol painted on his chest and he hagan to do hand movements that will instantly recognised and imitated, both conjured a wave of fire killing all koopa troopas in the area and the blue and red waves of fire collided and Ludwig thinking he had own gave to see will levitating in the air both of there attacks rotating round him as he spoke,"I am the som of the hero and the queen of the greatest empire this planet has ever seen and you and your race are a scourge upon it." He began performing hand movements and the fire came closer as it circled around him before two wings emerged from the side, a head from the top and feet, a gigantic fire dragon stood in front of Ludwig and as Ludwig looked up in shock he sighed, I under estimated you. The dragon plummeted towards Ludwig the heat hitting him first and then he couldn't breath as the fire used up the nearby air and just before it hit Diana jumped in the way clapping her hands together to disperse the flame. When it was other Ludwig looked down at her burnt body and kneeled down to role her over the see if she was breathing. When he saw she was breathing he picked her up and ran to a nearby ship and flew away and as the smoke dissipated, will didn't see any of what just happend, shrugged and left.

As the last of the koopas left Lubba, Polari, Charis, Sophia, Will, Astraeus, Aurora, Chiona and Rosalina met up at the control deck, Chiona had sled over the frozen Larry, Rosalina dragged up the sleeping Wendy and Sophia kicked over the unconscious Roy and looked at the rest,"where is Diana" Chiona looked around,"what, where, who , DIANA where are you" as Rosalina was about to speak the sound of propellers was hear and the from just below them rose Bowser jr I a the crows nest of a ship," you nitwits," he pressed a button and three claws came out and grabbed the three beaten koopalings before he pressed another button and a larger claw grabbed the station core and pulled it away, the core began to screech and Rosalina tried to grab it crying,"LUMA" Sophia looked down at her mother seeing tears in her eyes before she faded back in to hear the core screeching and she began to scream in pain and her platinum blonde hair began to glow and her cyan eyes began to shimmer and the core began to get pulled towards her and it was pulled inside of her and from under her shirt a glowing star symbol could be seen on her chest and the light began to progress from her chest round her body and a beam of light shot towards bowser juniors ship which hit it barely and broke the claws dropping the koopalings to the planet below and releasing what grasp it had left on the core and bowser junior shouted,"that's cheating, that's unfair you can't do that I am gonna tell daddy." With that he flew away and Sophia dropped to the floor.

As Sophia layed there on the floor the others sat and stared as she began to float to where the core once was and the core came out of her and her body fell to the floor below her clothes singed only covering the most private parts and showing dark blue lines going from her chest down to her hands and feet ending with grand star symbols and they all joined at her chest where a larger star symbol was over her heart and a few faint patterns on her face that weren't very distinct as not to ruin her perfect complexion. She slowly woke up and stood up noticing a sandy brown streak in her fringe. Everyone ran down to the area below the core and Rosalina helped her up and looked at her noticing the marks,"oh my god are you ok" Sophia looked up, her beautiful eyes catching her mothers,"I am fine mama, but I think I can hear the core, I can hear it talking."


End file.
